Lips of an angel
by WinterLizzy
Summary: Hermione?" "Yeah?" "I love you," "I love you too" "Doesn't change anything does it?" "Nope, guess not". A short one-shot into the forbidden love lives of Draco and Hermione.


**Disclaimer; I WinterLizzy/ do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not own the characters mentioned in this story either. I do not own the song "Lips of an angel" by Hinder. All i own is the plotline which came to me at 4pm some idle Tuesday.  
**_

* * *

Honey why you calling me, so late?_i

Hermione hesitated, as she punched in the number for his phone into her cell. It rang, once twice, thrice.  
"Hermione?" a tired voice queried, and she took a deep breath.  
"Draco," she breathed and could hear the hesitation on his end before he asked.  
"Is anything wrong?"  
"No," she whispered.

_Its kinda hard to talk right now,_

"No," she whispered and Draco bit his lip.  
"Mione," he sighed throwing the covers off himself and climbing out of his bed, and walking toward the balcony.  
"I just," she trailed off, and Draco sighed again.  
"Its three am, its kinda hard to talk right now," he told her as he heard a sniffle.  
"Mione, are you crying?" he asked her.

_Honey are you crying? Is everything okay?_

Hermione wiped her eyes and pulled the phone away from her ear to sob.  
"No, I'm not, I'm fine" she mumbled and she could hear him opening the door to his balcony.  
"Are you sure?" he asked through the phone.  
"I didn't think you'd answer the cell," she told him, and she heard him sigh again.  
"Honey, I told you I'd always answer,"  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
"So, why did you call?" she heard the pain in his voice as he asked her this.  
"I just wanted to talk, but I get it. You can't right now, I'll go,"  
"Don't be stupid, I can talk, I gotta whisper but, cause I can't be too loud."

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"How are you?" she asked him as he sat on the rocking chair Astoria had convinced him would look amazing on their balcony.  
"I'm great, you?" he lied.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, Ronald's wonderful." She told him, but Draco could hear the hesitation and deception in his voice as if she was trying to convince herself more than him.  
"He better be treating you well Mione, you know I'll kill him,"  
"I know,"  
"Where is he?"  
"In the bedroom, sleeping, Astoria?" she asked.

_Well my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you._

"Same, I'm actually surprised she didn't wake up when the phone rang, can't really blame her, she's so tired lately. She needs her rest though, in her condition," Hermione could imagine him running his hand through his hair, hating that he has to tell her all this.  
"Yeah, I can imagine, some of the expectant mothers that come to St Mungo's are practically dying of exhaustion,"  
The line went silent for a while.  
"I miss you," Hermione whispered.  
"I miss you too," he replied.  
"Remember when it was meant to be us?" he asked her, and she smiled.  
"Yeah, I was meant to be me knocked up," Hermione laughed.  
"You know sometimes I wish she was you," he told her and Hermione's laughter died and her voice caught in her throat.  
"Don't say that," she told him.

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Don't say that," she scolded, and Draco knew she was right.  
"Your right, I shouldn't, but it's true," he moaned.  
"I guess we never really moved on," she whispered and Draco silently agreed.  
"Why did we again?" he laughed, and she joined him, both of them knowing full well why they broke up.  
"Hermione…"

_Its really good to hear your voice say my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel._

Hermione's breath caught again, the way he said her name always did that. So loving and warm, even when he was angry.  
"Yeah?" she finally answered.  
"I really loved you, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know." Hermione's started to water again.  
"I still do,"  
"And I you Draco,"

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

Draco was close to tears himself hearing this confession and having said the confession he had been holding on to so close for the past six months.  
"Doesn't change anything though right?" she added and a lone tear leaked out of his eye.  
"Guess not,"  
"I'm going to have to go soon, Ronald wakes at the drop of a pin," she told him and he sighed.  
"Bloody Weasley," he told her and she laughed.  
"So when's the big day?"  
"Whenever Molly chooses, I want nothing to do with it,"  
This confused Draco, when he and Hermione were together all she did was talk about her dream wedding.  
"You don't wanna plan your own dream wedding?" he asked and she chuckled.  
"Oh Draco, I have,"  
"but, Weasley won't let you have it?" Draco asked fuming.  
"No, no, no. He promised me whatever I wanted. Karma, fate, whatever you call it won't let me have it."  
Draco suddenly understood, her dream wedding involved him.  
"You do love him don't you?" he asked.

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel._

"Mione?" he asked when Hermione didn't answer.  
"Yes, I do love him, he's wonderful and great, and everything I need just,"  
"Not what you want." He finished the sentence for her.  
"Pretty much."  
"Feel ya pain,"

_It's funny that your calling me tonight, and yes I've dreamt of you too_

"I had a dream about you tonight," she blurted out and Draco sat upright.  
"Really?"  
"yeah, its what woke me up and made me call you. You were so beautiful in it." She told him and he made a noise similar to a snort.  
"Malfoy's don't do beautiful Granger,"  
"You do. Anyway, we were on a boat, and had a full titanic moment," she laughed and Draco's heart skipped a beat. Her laugh always did that to him.  
"Titanic?"  
"Muggle movie," she explained.  
"Oh, I've dreamt of you too, but in a more graphical way, if you get what I'm talking about" he jested.  
"Draco!"  
"I'm joking."  
"I know"

_Does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight, no I don't think she's got a clue_

"Does Weasley know you're talking to me?" he asked and Hermione leant out of her ensuite to check her fiancée was still sleeping.  
"No he's asleep," she told him.  
"I meant in general, this isn't the first time you have called"  
"Oh, yeah, he found out when my phone bill came,"  
"Did it cause a fight?" Hermione hesitated not wanting to hurt his feelings with her answer.  
"No, he knows what you meant, mean, to me, but the way he see's it, is, he has me now." She could practically see the hurt on Draco's face as he realized how true this was.  
"What about Astoria?"  
"I don't think she has a clue, she knows why I keep the phone, and she knows you're the only one who calls me on it, but as far as I know she doesn't know anything"

_Well, my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on. Its really good to hear your voice, say my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel._

Draco stood and started walking back towards his bedroom.  
"Honey, I think I should go. I have to go to work in like 3 hours," he told her and he heard her sniffle.  
"Don't cry over me Mione, ever again," he told her sternly.  
"Don't tell me what to do," she rebutted and he laughed.  
"It's really good to hear from you," he told her meaning every word of it.  
"Yeah, I'm glad you answered,"  
"Me too, but I really have to go, I don't want to, but I do,"  
Hermione laughed, a quiet pathetic half sob of a laugh.  
"Never thought it would get harder to say goodbye," she whispered mainly to herself.  
"I know, I love you," he choked out.  
"I love you too," she sobbed and they both hung up the phones.

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel._

Hermione took a few minutes to pull herself together and stash her phone in the top draw. Pushed open the en-suite door only to come face to face with her fiancée.  
"Ron?" she gasped as she almost walked into him.  
"Mione," she winced at the name. That name should never come out of the mouth of anyone other than Draco.  
"Its Hermione, you know I hate that nickname," she told him and started walking back to the bed, when he roughly grabbed her arm.  
"Who was on the phone?" he asked.  
One word echoed through Hemiones brain as he asked this. "FUCK"  
"Draco," she answered and Rons jaw firmed.  
"Why is he calling you at 3 am?" he asked and she answered with;  
"I rang him," Ron dropped her arm and sat on the bed.  
"Merlin, Hermione, I thought this was over,"  
"Ron, it is!" she cried rushing over to sit next to him.  
"You love him, I heard you say so, also heard the jab about the wedding,"  
"Oh Ron, I didn't mean it!" she cried tears rushing to her eyes.  
"Yes you did, I love you Hermione, but I can't share you, I grew up in a house having to share everything but I will not share my fiancée. Im done." He told her calmly and walked out.

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel._

Draco went to open the sliding to access his bedroom, but found it already open.  
"Tori?" he called walking into his room and towards the bed, where his girlfriend was no longer laying.  
"I'm almost 8 months pregnant you jackass!" a voice behind him yelled and a pillow hit him in the back of the bed.  
"Tori, what?"  
"Don't what me in that tone of voice, I was fine with all the late night phone calls cause I know you two have a past and shit, I was fine with it all, but you told me you LOVED me Draco, and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do was tell you bout the baby, because you were in a relationship with her, but you told me you loved me and never loved her so I was fine with the phone calls!" she screamed.  
Draco blanched.  
"Calm down!" he told her and she threw another pillow at him.  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Malfoy! I'm very pregnant, and just found out that my babies father, and the man I'm in love with is in love with his mudblood ex!" Astorias cheeks were stained with tears as she neared hysterics.  
"Don't call her that!"  
"Don't defend the home wrecking whore! Or do. You know what, you deserve each other, im done!" she screamed and walked out.  
"Tor! Where you gonna go?!" he called.  
"None of your mother fucking business," he heard her scream and the front door slam.  
Sighing he picked up the phone and dialed.  
One ring, two rings, three rings.  
"Draco?"

_Honey why you calling me, so late?_

_

* * *

_**So, this is my first attempt at Dramione, and i rather like it. I usually write Lily/James but lately I have lacked enthusiasm and cannot for the life of me write about them so they are on semi permanent hiatus. I have another story in mind that can add onto this, a lengthier, several chapter-ed story, but i will not write it unless you want it. so make sure you tell me what you think. **

**thank you.  
**


End file.
